milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Buddies
"Adventure Buddies" is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Still mad at Perry, Doofenshmirtz takes Vanessa's suggestion to look for a new adventure buddy, and joins Scott the Undergrounder on his adventure in the sewers. Plot At the shed in Murphy's backyard, Vanessa is chipping her father's head out of a block of concrete and encourages him to get out more. When she mentions Perry he says he wants the platypus to make the first move. Vanessa leaves as Brigette walks in. She says Milo's letter made it into disaster magazine and she’s getting issues for the grandparents and asks Doof to watch Diogee. He agrees while the dog gets out of the fence while agreeing. Doof chases Diogee around town and runs into Zack and Milo. The three get him in the sewers and find Scott about to set sail. Door decides to join him they set out as soon as a pipe bursts. The pair starts off well and Doof admires Scott’s insanity until he starts talking to Mildred and ignores him. Doof combats this by make a mop into "Stephanie". Scott asks why he's talking to a mop and Doof snaps and they send him to the dingy, a bathtub. As the boat goes over a waterfall Mildred falls out and Doof goes after her and saves her, only for the boat to fall on him. After Scott thanks Doof and compares him to a unicycle far away from his and Mildred’s bicycle, he leaves. He thinks about a good place for him and end up at the Murphy Residence and sits between them, much to their disturbance, and Diogee sits on his lap. Transcript Songs *Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle *When We Didn't Get Along (instrumental) *Squint My Eyes Gallery Videos TBA Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Vanessa - Doofenshmirtz's daughter from Phineas and Ferb - on Milo Murphy's Law. * Doof is still mad at Perry because of the events of "Sick Day". * In the subway, Savannah and Brick were selling pistachios, like in "The Race". * This the fourth episode where Melissa doesn't appear. * When Scott plays the harmonica, he plays the exact same music Dr. Diminutive played in a Phineas and Ferb episode titled "Norm Unleashed". * Milo got a letter published in a Danger Magazine and Brigette proudly goes to get copies to send to his grandparents. Allusions * Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn: Doofenshmirtz compares him and Scott to the Mark Twain characters twice: once before he and Scott depart, and once during his song. In both cases, however, Doofenshmirtz doesn't remember Tom Sawyer's last name. * Phineas and Ferb: Doofenshmirtz feeling like a third wheel to Scott and Mildred, and Scott comparing himself and Mildred to two wheels and Doofenshmirtz to a unicycle, mirrors how Stacy feels being around Candace and Jeremy, and how Candace sees it, respectively, in the episode "The Baljeatles". Characters * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Scott * Mildred * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Brigette Murphy * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Diogee * Perry the Platypus * Martin Murphy * Sara Murphy * Norm * Savannah * Brick International Airings *Germany: February 20, 2019 *Japan: May 12, 2019 *Southeast Asia: September 7, 2019 References vi:Adventure Buddies Category:A Category:Crossovers